


A Warden's Summer Night

by dragonsshades



Series: DragonsShades Dragon Age Shorts [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: All the Smut, Edging, F/M, Hand Jobs, Sadistic Warden, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Smut to fluff, fluff at the end, just a lil fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsshades/pseuds/dragonsshades
Summary: One of many steamy summer nights between Alistair and the Warden. She shows him that the best part of pleasure was the wait and he showed her just how whiny he could really become.





	A Warden's Summer Night

"Annika, please," Alistair begged, his voice resounding in the room as a broken plea. "Please, I need release!"

Annika smirked and ignored his pitiful begging. Alistair had been bare and spread out for nearly an hour now, Annika pumping his length in slow, painful movements. Annika loved teasing Alistair, loved how he squirmed and wriggled with each slow stoke. Loved how his cheeks were permanently stained red in embarrassment. Loved how she was the only one who got to see him like this.

She loved dragging out a simple handjob, pushing Alistair to the edge only to pull him back again. Normally Annika was the one who became a pitiful, writhing mess, but on nights like these, when they switched positions, Annika took her time pulling Alistair apart just to put him back together again.

Alistair was lying on his back in all his tempting glory, legs spread wide in an accommodating space for Annika to kneel. His hair was sweaty, plastered to his forehead as his mouth hung open under the incredible and overwhelming pleasure Annika had to offer. From Alistair's sinful red lips, moans and curses were frequent, displaying his desperation. Annika's favorite part was when his eyes fluttered shut and he released a breathy whine. After every pass of the tight ring of her fingers circled underneath the mushroom head of Alistair's red and hot arousal, he would inhale sharply, stirring sweet, hot pleasure within her belly.

"I can't take it Annika! Please, Annika!" He cried one more time, hips futilely snapping into Annika's hand. He breathed heavily as if he had run miles at a time, his chest heaving as his heart raced.

Annika laughed at his distress, small giggles escaping her lips. "Keep begging and just maybe I will let you cum tonight."

"No!" Alistair whined pitifully, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as if it would block the pleasure he was receiving. Alistair began rocking his body upwards, desperate to finally achieve his orgasm. "Annika! I'm gonna cum! Anni-" Alistair cut off with a sad whine, his eyes snapping open when Annika's hand left his red and aching arousal.

Annika snickered at the throaty sob Alistair let out, his hips thrusting into the air at their own accord. She cooed as Alistair let out a few pathetic tears.

"Annika, please! Please! Please, please, please! Annika!"

Annika knew that when Alistair began repeating himself, he was beyond desperate. "I come first." Annika said loudly enough that Alistair heard her over his insistent begging.

Annika sighed when she slowly and easily sunk her fingers into herself, aroused from simply teasing Alistair. She gyrated her hips into her own fingers, already close and sensitive from not touching herself the entire time. She gently rubbed the most pleasurable spot within herself, her hips aching for her own release. She closed her eyes and massaged over her own velvety and plush walls, laughing when she heard Alistair's pleas once again, begging her over and over to let him sink into her, to let him pleasure her. Tonight was not her night though. It was his night of pleasure, one that was long and torturous, but also one with a great outcome.

"Annika." Alistair whined to gain her attention once again.

Annika opened her eyes, ready to threaten Alistair, but Alistair was quicker.

His gaze went from soft and pleading to hard and dominant so fast that Annika was sure she was going to get whiplash. "Come for me, mistress."

Annika moaned, her body reacting immediately as her orgasm washed over her. She sat against her feet, quivering as she rode her fingers through it, gripping Alistair’s thigh with her free hand to ground herself. Her orgasm was quick, fading and leaving a satisfying ache in the wake of it.

When Alistair whined loudly, Annika took pity on him and pulled her fingers from herself, shoving them in Alistair’s mouth with a grin. He let out a guttural moan and sucked her fingers, her taste on his tongue. She trailed her hand that was on his thigh to his hot arousal and wrapped it around Alistair's red and throbbing skin. They had been at it for so long that his own pre-cum eased her strokes.

Annika set up a quick pace, understand Alistair’s need for release. It had been a while since they got the chance to be together so intimately. He missed her just as nearly as much as she had missed him.

Alistair's moans gained in tone, muffled by her fingers. Without much of a warning, he spilled over Annika's hand, his eyes rolling back into his head and his body tensing like a Dalish bow ready to strike. It took a while for Alistair to come down, his breathing heavy and his eyes closed in bliss. His tongue gently licked the taste of her off her fingers before she pulled them from his mouth. Annika leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Alistair's open lips. "I told you the best orgasm was the one you had to wait for."

Alistair chuckled and opened his deep amber eyes to admire his lover. "I honestly cannot feel my body."

Annika snickered and gave Alistair's a loving kiss. She settled atop him, his arousal still pulsing against her thigh in time with his heartbeat.

"Best orgasm ever. Have I mentioned I love you? Because I really do love you." Alistair laughed, pressing a series of kisses to Annika's lips in thanks as he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her close.

She smiled and whispered, “I love you as well, Alistair. More than you know.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for this PITIFUL piece of writing. Ya girl has never written hetero sex before. This is just a one-shot, but I expect I will add some more one-shot chapters in the future with a mix of some smut and fluff.


End file.
